<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation: Comforting Arms by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882804">Sticky Situation: Comforting Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Comicverse), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with the unholy alliance of Cadmus and Oscorp, Peter and Kara let off some steam with each other. First posted on April 13th, 2018 as a blog exclusive chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation: Comforting Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 13th, 2018 .  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Comforting Arms(Kara Danvers)</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter Parker exits the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He moves in to get his clothes when noticing an attractive blonde woman sitting on his couch. Her hair clips back while wearing a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts which shows off her amazing legs. She tries to look him in the eye despite the fact that Peter’s standing next to her and wearing a towel.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Hey, Kara.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Hey...I just swung by...good thing I didn’t swing by earlier...because I would have gotten an eyeful. I swear I wasn’t peaking.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter just gives her a soft smile and Kara puts her hands onto her hips before offering a staredown at the young man in front of her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Seriously, I wasn’t.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Of course, Ms. Danvers. I’m glad to see you’re up on your feet.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Cadmus and Oscorp teaming up was a bit of a nightmare.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter cannot help and smile at her.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“It was just a matter of time who backstabbed who in the end.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara laughs. She can see how Peter has a point. She moves a bit closer towards him and is glad to see the injuries from the battle are okay. She moves a bit closer to him and a strong impulse. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“I would have been trapped in that cage if it wasn’t for you. You were amazing.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“I would have done it for anyone.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“But, you did it for me and now...now I want to kiss you.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara leans in and kisses Peter on the lips. Her forceful push against his lips, all impulse control out of the window, causes Peter’s towel to fly off from around his waist. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>It takes Kara about a minute into the kiss to realize that something’s pressing against her. She pulls back and goes red in the face when she sees Peter’s manhood.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Sorry….I’m sorry….I just got overexcited.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“And one would think that I would be the one that got overexcited.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara, despite knowing that she could, cannot keep her eyes off of Peter’s manhood. It’s long, throbbing, and thick, and Kara tries to resist her impulse to reach forward. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“So, is that one of your secret spider powers?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Almost instantly, Kara cannot believe such cringe spills out of her mouth. It’s almost like some mysterious force compels her. Yet, she’s spellbound when coming across Peter’s endowment. She cannot resist going forward and putting a hand on his abs.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Is having super perky nipples one of yours?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara realizes that her nipples do stick out in front of her top. She goes about as red as a set of traffic lights. Taking a couple of deep breaths, an idea pops into Kara’s mind. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Well, this isn’t fair. I’ve seen yours, but yet you haven’t seen mine.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter just smiles at her and waves at her. Kara takes her off her tank top and then undoes her bra revealing her breasts. Peter takes a nice view of her nice perky breasts and her flat stomach. Her navel is beautiful, and Peter steps forward to Kara’s breasts. He touches her chest and squeezes them.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Beautiful.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara perks up with a tiny little smile when Peter touches her. His hands move over her chest and releases her breasts. Another hand moves down and works down her shorts. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The Girl of Steel wiggles off her shorts to be in a pair of cute black panties. She moves in and kisses Peter again, with his hands moving against her. They both stumble a bit. Peter webs onto the wall and guides onto the couch. He feels up Kara and kisses her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara is now a lightning rod of pleasure. Every touch Peter offers her makes her breath even more. She gives him enough encouragement. Peter pushes a finger down her abs and then causes her to buck her hips up. Peter plants a couple of kisses and moves closer and closer to pressing against her panties. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>She’s about ready to explode thanks to all of this pleasure. Peter hooks his finger on the underside. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“I want to see all of you.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>She lets out her breath in a slight purr. Peter reveals Kara’s wet mound, beautiful blonde curls coming off. She’s very wet and aroused, and Peter’s whiff of her scent makes him dive down and start licking her out. Kara puts her hand on the back of Peter’s head and starts working him in. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter’s now going to town and eating Kara out. She rises up and down, the depths of his tongue causes Kara to breath. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara cannot believe that Spider-Man is eating her out and it’s great. It’s one of the best feelings. Her blood pumps hot and arousal just spills through her body. She takes in a deep breath and something shoots out from her eyes.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Peter. Peter. PETER!”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter continues to go down on her, distracting himself with Kara’s firm thigh flesh.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“The ceiling’s on fire!”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter looks up and sure enough, his ceiling is on fire. Smoothly as he can, he webs onto the fire extinguisher and puts it out. After the crisis is averted, Peter puts his hand on Kara’s mound and rubs it. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Be more careful.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“It’s fine. You just got excited.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara tries not to get too embarrassed at her accidental discharge. Peter pulls Kara onto his lap and her wet womanhood pushes on his thick cock. It almost comes into her and she feels the heat just building between them.  </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Now that is out of the way, Peter puts his hand on Kara’s lower back and guides her in. The deep breath she has indicates that she’s never had anyone inside of her. The fact he hits a barrier makes it obvious.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“This could hurt for a moment. Just tell me when you’re ready.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter lightly caresses her body, moving up to her face, and caressing her hair. He kisses Kara and she returns with a kiss of her own. The two pull away from each other.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“I’m ready. Do it. Let’s get to this. I want this now.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara’s words prove just how much she wants this. Peter’s manhood dances very close outside of her walls just seconds prior to him shoving the entire length of his pole inside of her. He breaks the barrier and shoves into Kara. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>For a second, her body racks with agony. Instantly though, Peter rubbing against her makes her feel so good. His touches and kisses and just general attention her body increases it. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“You’re inside me.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter smiles. He certainly is and feeling how tight Kara is when clamping around him. Her warm and welcoming box squeezes his rod and releases it. Kara slaps down onto him, taking another couple of inches of Peter inside of her. His hips buck up to meet Kara and the two join each other. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Right here. It’s perfect.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara cannot state any better how good this feels. Her body just racks with pleasure. Peter brings her even more than she can realize. His touches send Kara into a state of long term bliss. He holds her chest and squeezes her nipples. Kara repeatedly slaps down onto him. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Her thighs burn with desire. The deeper Peter pushes into her, the further Kara edges to her incoming orgasm. She cannot resist anything he gives her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter cannot resist her anymore. He watches her breasts, dancing, in front of his face. He pushes against them and starts sucking on them. To say this hits all of Kara’s buttons would be the understatement to end all understatement. He keeps toying with them and getting a hell of a reaction from the sexy blonde bouncing on his cock. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The two get into it with each other. The realization that they do not need to hold back hits them. Peter is the one to set it off first, having experience in love making where Kara does not. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara lets herself go and drives down onto the manhood. The feeling of his super strong thrusts into her body sends Kara flying over the edge. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“You don’t need to hold back for me. Just let it go.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The recollection of how much time it took to learn to hold back hits Kara. The fact she does not have to hold back any longer puts a smile on her face. She keeps going at him hard, clamping her walls down onto him. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The release of her orgasm makes Kara feel really good. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“That’s amazing. I’ve always dreamed about this.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Oh, I’m glad….and it’s always a dream to be with a beautiful woman like...you.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter manages to ease himself back, not wanting Kara’s dream experience to end too soon. She repeatedly drives down onto him and releases his cock from between her walls. She squeezes and releases him with a moan releasing more juices from the tip of his cockc all the way down to the base. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The warmth of her loins caressing him only causes Peter to speed up. He’s reaching the edge, moving closer, but does not want pop so soon.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Do you mind if I try something?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter watches as Kara moves away from him. She hovers above him on the couch, legs spreading, and ready to receive. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Do you think you can hang from the ceiling with one arm?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter shoots a line of webbing to the ceiling and pulls himself up. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“We only got an hour.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Hope that’s enough time then...grab my waist and...like that.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara’s flipping almost upside down while Peter swings by one arm on the ceiling and drives himself into Kara. The web slinger is careful not to have Kara fly into anything expensive or through any windows. He’s control and reflexes are important to maintain Kara’s safe flight while also ramming into her as hard as humanly possible. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Joy spreads all over through Kara. The man of her dreams repeatedly drives himself between her thighs and rides her into a pleasurable explosion of lust. He keeps driving faster and faster into Kara, repeatedly taking his cock inside of her pussy. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives himself into her with a repeatedly long series of thrusts.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Every time Peter fills her up, Kara experiences more pleasure than ever. She manages to avoid the heat vision from firing off and setting the curtains in Peter’s kitchen on fire. It’s a very near miss. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Oh, I’m ready for….I’m ready for you to feel good as well.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The angle she’s hovering alongs Peter to touch as much of Kara’s body as possible. He’s out of her, but still toying with her clit. He sends a warm wave of fire to Kara. Her legs open up and almost prepare to swing in to suck Peter’s manhood inside of her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The web slinger drives himself back into her. She’s so wet and warm that Peter can only hold off for a little bit longer before something has to give. He feels up Kara all the way, wrapping an arm around her waist and swinging, gaining a whole lot of friction when moving back and forth. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter clutches her chest and milks her nipples. Another couple of squeezes and Kara’s losing in all over him. His manhood slides deeper inside of her body and rides her almost all the way to the end. The sounds Kara makes, and the heat she caresses his manhood with makes Peter grunt. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>It’s a good thing he’s about done because the webbing hanging him from the ceiling is about minutes away from giving away. Peter rides his way out into Kara. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Kara, I’m close.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“YES! KEEP GOING! DON’T STOP!”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The high Kara’s on is much higher than the time she’s on red Kryptonite. She wants Peter inside of her all the way and riding her. The constant and never ending rocking of his thick balls against her dripping pussy makes Kara flare up with energy. He pulls her back up by the hair and slams into her which only triggers Kara into clamping down onto him. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter’s almost at the end. He cannot hold back a second longer. Riding out Kara feels so good and feeling her snug walls wrapping around him triggers one of the most pleasant orgams ever. She’s amazing and Peter’s glad to be her first.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Shot after shot of Peter’s seed splatters inside of Kara’s walls. He’s not done thrusting when she’s overflowing. Peter rides her all the way out until the point where he’s finished. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara lands firmly, palms down on the carpet. She shivers at the point where Peter finishes her off. Her body receives a release far better than anything else. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter pulls away from Kara. Kara pulls over, wraps her arms around Peter, and kisses him on the lips. The two crash land on the carpet. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>With a grin, Kara traces her finger over Peter’s rock solid abs and chest. She can feel her muscles up for days. Kara kisses Peter a couple more times and lingers on his lips for a long moment with a hell of a kiss. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“So, have you ever did it on the roof?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Once. Why?”</span>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kara smile smiles and moves to the open window. Peter’s not about to deny her, feeling particularly naughty today.</span>
  <b>End. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>